McIntyreFraser and Ross, PI
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Sixteen year old Ronan has her first date and Ewan isn't impressed nor does he like the idea that Stuart is okay with it.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a silly little one shot that hit me while I was bored because I'm sure Ewan would be a meddler whereas Stuart, being the romantic, would be the one making sure that Ronan went for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters – apart from Ewan and Ronan.**

* * *

><p><strong>[McIntyre-Fraser and Ross, P.I.]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since turning sixteen years old, Ronan McIntyre-Fraser had become the ultimate teenage girl. Thankfully, she was still the loving little girl that enjoyed curling up with her dad, Stuart, on an evening and reading the paper or the latest crime novel they'd bought but at the same time she was into make-up, sleepovers and being on the phone for hours on end. This was a prime example as she walked into the kitchen, shaking her nail polish in one hand and her phone at her ear in the other. "So he's taking me out tomor..." Ronan stopped dead as her mobile was taken out of her hand by her father, Ewan, and he took one look at the caller ID before putting it to his ear.<p>

"Hello Shania, it's been too long since you were around the house. However, Ronan's father..." there was a pause before his brow wrinkled, "yes, it is her father Ewan," he stated before turning to look at his daughter knowing that Ronan always said that Stuart was her more exciting, flexible dad when it came to anything she wanted to do, "and he's being a real pain tonight because he's going to confiscate her mobile. Don't you be a stranger now, sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" Ronan shrieked out as she watched her father end the phone before taking the phone apart, stealing the battery, then handing it back over to her with a small smile on his face. "Are you actually trying to torture me, Father? I didn't do anything wrong! What the hell is your problem?" And the questions kept getting shouted at him but she left him no time to answer before she was shouting another question or demanding to know something. The fight only settled down when Stuart walked in from work, his coat over his arms as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"What is going on here?" He demanded to know resting his coat on the chair before turning back to look at them. "I deal with people screaming all day and I don't expect to come into this house at night to witness the two people I love the most falling out." Both of them opened their mouth as if to say something but Stuart held up his hand. "Don't. I sense what's happening." He said shaking his head. "Ronan, your father will take your mobile battery just for tonight and you need to promise that you won't keep using it so excessively." Noticing the bottle of nail varnish in her hand, he nodded his head. "Okay. You go upstairs and finish your nails. I'll be up in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay," she said throwing one last glare at Ewan before walking past Stuart, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she passed and then they heard her footsteps disappear upstairs. Rolling his eyes, Stuart turned to look at Ewan and shook his head.

"Do you want to know what problem you two have with each other?" He asked calmly but Ewan just ignored him and moved towards the kitchen where he'd been preparing a tea – thankfully over the years of marriage and fatherhood, Ewan had developed cooking skills but the team still teased him about his disasters back at the beginning – before his little showdown with Ronan. "Ewan McIntyre-Fraser, don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking to you." Ewan turned round, pouting like a child during a tantrum and Stuart couldn't help but laugh as he walked over and pressed a kiss to the pouting lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You two are just too damned similar meaning you're both opinionated, both stubborn and both a pain in my arse." He teased gently causing Ewan to laugh before he pressed a kiss against Stuart's lips and sighed.

"It's only because I love her," he pointed and Stuart smiled as he poked his husband in the nose gently before nodding his head.

"I know, baby, but you've got to give her some breathing space." He said before moving back and sitting on the counter as he watched Ewan go back to work. "So what did she do this time that made you deem it reasonable to confiscate her mobile battery?" He said staring at the said item standing on the side of the counter, away from the heat and pans, but close enough that Ewan could keep an eye on it.

"She mentioned that a boy was taking her out tomorrow..." Ewan replied slowly turning to look at his partner and sighed at Stuart's raised eyebrow. "I know what you're going to say. She's sixteen, she's responsible and that we can trust her. I know that already, Stuart, but it's the little weasel of a boy that I don't trust. We were teenage boys too, you know..." He smirked at Stuart's raised eyebrows and laughed. "Okay. So we weren't like the other teenage boys but they're dogs, Stuart. None of them are good enough..." he commented quietly as he turned back to finish dinner.

"How do you know what he's like, Ewan? Did you even ask her about him?" Ewan, thankfully, had the decency to look sheepish at that question as he turned back to Stuart and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," he said slowly, "here's the thing. Ronan doesn't talk to me about her life so I was wondering..." Stuart knew the end of the sentence without even letting Ewan finish. Sighing, he looked over at his husband. "Oh come on, it's not technically spying. She usually tells you this stuff any way so why not just push a little bit?" He pleaded gently moving towards Stuart, his hands in front of him in the prayer gesture as the summer green eyes turned all puppy dog so he'd get his way. Reaching out, he stroked his hands down the silk tie that Stuart was wearing that day. "And maybe..."

"Don't even try and use sexual blackmail," Stuart laughed pushing him away so that he could jump down, "because you're the one that wouldn't last." He joked lightly pressing a kiss to his lips before moving up stairs. "And I'm not doing this for you," he called back before heading up the stairs towards the attic where Ronan had decided, despite living in a sex bedroom house, that that was the room she wanted.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the pink door, he waited a few moments before letting himself in and smiling at his daughter who was sitting at her desk. Ewan might have confiscated her phone but he was yet to ever confiscate her laptop away from her. "Hey dad," she said without looking over at him as she smiled at her friends. "My dad's here to talk. I'll talk to you later," she said to the face on the screen. Stuart waved at the friend, even though he wasn't aware which one it was, before moving to sit down on her bed and taking hold of her oldest bear, Stu, and stroking the matted fur because she refused to let them wash it. Closing down the laptop lid, Ronan turned to look at him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Dad. You shouldn't have to walk into that."<p>

"Cupcake," Stuart said holding out his arms and smiling as she immediately jumped off of her desk chair and moved to sit beside him, curling up against his side as she rested her head against his shoulder, "there's no need to apologise. Your father and you are going to be arguing until the day he's in his death bed," he joked lightly pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's because you're both so alike. You've got fiery tempers to match your beautiful hair," he teased pulling one of the pigtails, "and you're both as stubborn as a mule but it's why I love you both and why you both love each other."

"He just doesn't understand," she complained pouting her own lips and Stuart couldn't help but smile at the symmetry between her pout and the one Ewan had given him earlier. Huffing, she wrapped her arms around her chest before looking up at him. "Not like you do. I'm sixteen now, dad."

"Cupcake, you'll always be his baby just as you'll always be mine. He's never going to understand and you're going to argue you about it forever. Just remember though that you're our only baby thus far and he's on a learning curve too. Especially," he said smiling down at her, "when it comes boys taking our little girl out tomorrow afternoon and you've not spoke to anyone about it."

"I know you'd say no," she whispered softly before smiling. "Or you'd ask me for his name and then search him up on your computers at work and I don't want to be like that, Dad. I know you care but it's exhausting. Sometimes you're picky about the friends I have," she pointed out and Stuart couldn't help but agree but that was because Ewan was extremely protective knowing about how his childhood went. "Please let me have this one date, just this one and then I'll tell you his name." She promised now kneeling up next to him, her hands in the praying position and again, Stuart smiled at the similarity between the two of them, as she pleaded. "Please Dad, please!"

"Fine. Just this one," he promised before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down into hug, his lips pressing against her forehead as he quickly released her. "Now," he said as she climbed off the bed and jumped a little in excitement over her dad saying yes, "however, you need to go downstairs and tell your father that you're sorry."

"But he started..." she stopped talking when Stuart raised his eyebrow before sighing and nodded her head. "Fine. I'll just have you know that I'm not happy about this," she pointed out, her arms crossing over her chest as she stamped her foot on the floor just to show how much she didn't enjoy the idea.

"I completely understand that but doesn't mean you're not doing it," he said climbing off the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they started down the steps leading to the second floor while she talked to him about what she'd done at school that day because despite being sixteen and in her final year of High School she still enjoyed discussing every minute of her days with her father. She was just reaching the end of a story when they stepped into the kitchen, the two of them laughing before stopping as they saw Ewan just starting to plate up dinner.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said realising they'd stopped laughing as they came into the kitchen. "I was just plating..." his sentence ended in a grunt as Ronan ran into his arms, her face buried into his chest as she clung onto him. Looking over at Stuart, he smiled softly before running his hand down Ronan's back before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Na-Nor." He said using the nickname she had created for herself back when she'd first moved in because she'd worked out that was her name backwards.

"I love you too, father." She promised reaching up and kissing his cheeks before looking down at the table. "This isn't one of your fancy meals, is it?" He slapped her backside gently before motioning that she needed to sit down and eat it causing her just to laugh as she sat down, grabbing her glass of water and taking a drink before waiting for her parents to sit down beside her.

* * *

><p>"You said she could go on the date," Ewan said that night as he helped Stuart take the extra cushions off their double bed, placing them on the window seat before pulling back the spare duvet and found himself wondering, again, why Stuart had to have the bedroom so damned fancy because no one ever saw it.<p>

"I did," he said plumping up his pillows before turning round to grab hold a spare pair of sweat pants and pulling them over his boxers before climbing into the bed and smiling at his husband. "Ewan Mcintyre-Fraser, she is sixteen years old and you can't keep her locked up forever." Thinking that the conversation was over with, he grabbed hold of his book that was resting on the side of the bed and opened it on the page that he'd dog-eared so he'd know where he was.

"I can bloody well try but not if you keep going against me and playing the good dad!" He huffed pulling on his own sweatpants, the only reason they were wearing them was because of how cold it was sometimes at night even with the heating on, before climbing in next to Stuart. "Why can't you ever be on my side?"

"I didn't realise I had two children," Stuart commented lightly before sighing as he closed his book and turned to look at Ewan. "Yes. I said she could go on the date on the one guarantee that she would tell us his name after date one. Ewan, we can't hold her up forever and I do think that maybe it's time we loosened the nurse straps a little and let her live. She has to learn from her own mistakes and what we need to do is be there for her afterwards."

Sighing, Ewan wrapped his arms over his chest before nodding his head. "Okay. I agree. We'll let her go on one date." Stuart nodded his head before reaching out for his book but then froze. Over dinner, Ronan had finally felt confident enough to tell her dad about the date she had tomorrow including where they were meeting up. Turning to look at his husband, Stuart pointed a finger at him.

"Leave her alone tomorrow," he warned. "I will not protect you if you piss her off, again. Do you understand me?"

"No promises," Ewan said grabbing hold of Stuart's book and throwing it onto the floor before leaning in and pressing a kiss against Stuart's mouth. "And of course you'd protect me from our angry daughter, it's what you do." He teased causing Stuart just to laugh before he kissed him back, allowing Ewan to push him back on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Ewan walked into the coffee shop and placed the thick novel down on the table to the far right of the window before sitting down. "Hey," he said to the waitress as she walked over and asked if she could get him anything, "Can I have a roasted Hazelnut Mocha please?" He said smiling as she wrote down his order before but a voice stating,<p>

"When are you going tos top drink that wussy drink and drink something manly?" Looking up, Ewan smiled at Robbie standing at the table. "I'll have a black coffee, love." He said to the waitress just before she moved away then turned to sit down across from Ewan. "Stuart told me that Ronan had a date today at the cafe across the road and how he'd made you promise that you wouldn't come so I decided to check it out instead but I should have known that you'd be here." He said smiling as he looked over at the book, point at it with a grin. "You were planning a long ass stakeout."

Ewan picked up the bag and pulled out the camera to rest that on the table too. "I was going to go over and bug the place but decided that that wouldn't be very subtle," he pointed out before throwing the bag back down just as the young waitress came over with their drinks. Both men smiled before returning to their original mission of staring out the window. "I take it you weren't so enamoured with the idea of Ronan dating either."

"I can live with the idea of dating," Ewan admitted blowing onto his hazelnut mocha before taking a sip then shrugging his shoulders. "I couldn't love with Stuart's agreement that the first date happened blind. God knows what this scumbag could be like! I mean no offence but he could be like you! The kind of guy that doesn't settle down because they're afraid of something and she could end up hurt, like, seriously hurt!" Ewan pointed out and Robbie decided not to take any offence into what had been said because Ewan was most definitely talking the truth.

"I'm sure she's already told any suitor that her father is Ewan McIntyre-Fraser while her other dad and two of her uncles then two auntie's are all detectives so the guy wouldn't be stupid enough to..." Robbie's sentence dwindled as they saw Ronan walk to the cafe, her fingers quickly tapping across her blackberry – Ewan had caved and had given it back straight after dinner the evening before – while looking up and down every now and again. "She looks beautiful," Robbie whispered as if afraid she'd hear and react badly because she always blushed whenever someone mentioned how beautiful she was.

Today, however, it was most definitely true. She wore a simple green summer dress that stopped a good few inches above her knee with a white bolero jacket and a pair of white gladiator sandles. The long ginger hair that was usually scraped back into a ponytail or pigtails because she stated it was practical at school was flowing freely down her back, the full fringe that she usually swept to the side was resting like it was originally stayed and even from where both men were sat they sensed it was falling into her summer green eyes which would have been accentuated thanks to her learning how to put on make-up. Her nerves were obvious as she tapped her fingernail against the screen of her blackberry, looking between left and right as if unsure what direction her date would be coming from.

"If he stands her up..." Robbie growled out before pausing when they both noticed a smile stretching over her face as she saw someone in a jacket walking towards her. "Who is it?" The two men rose slightly in their seats as if trying to see who and when the hood fell down, both of them stood there staring with their jaws slightly ajar. "How could...?"

"I thought they couldn't stand each other?" Ewan whispered leaning back in his chair, his hand running across his face as he moved forward and looked over at Robbie. "I don't know what I feel about this, Robbie." He said seriously even though he knew that Robbie hadn't technically raised Jamie, his mother had, and ever since he'd returned from Canada, everyone had loved him because he had perfect manners and the only issue they did have was that Ronan and he hadn't seen eye to eye back when they were kids over her difficulties and his impatience.

"What I don't like is that I gave you both explicit orders not to come here," they both turned to see Stuart standing just behind them, his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head, "but it seems you've learnt the hard way about finding out about snooping or," he pointed at the camera on the table, "playing Magnum, P.I. Shall we leave now and give them some space?"

"You're not worried about this?" Ewan said standing up, shoving the camera back in his bag along with the book before asking the waitress if they could have two takeout cups as they hadn't finished their coffees yet.

"No. Ronan is a responsible sixteen year old girl and I also know that Jamie is a responsible boy too," he shrugged his shoulders. "It also means they're finally starting to become friends." He shook his head. "Are you two still worried about her dating a scumbag when it's one of our own?"

"Yes! He's Robbie's son."

"Yes! He's my son!" The two of them shouted at the same time causing Stuart just to laugh as he ushered them both out of the cafe, making sure that neither of their children could see them leaving while Stuart shook his head, chuckling at having caught them both there with a damned camera. What were they planning on doing?

* * *

><p>It was almost six pm when Ronan walked into the house and walked straight into the living room where Ewan was reading his newspaper. She was on the phone and he couldn't help but notice how natural and happy her laughter sounded as she told one of her girlfriend's about her date before freezing when she saw Ewan standing there, the paper lowered as he studied her. "I've got to go," she quickly said before hanging up and staring at her dad, her blackberry against her lips as she smiled over at him. "Hello father," she said slowly causing him to smile.<p>

"Ronan darling, how did the date go this afternoon?" He asked folding up the paper, placing it down beside him before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Oh you know," she said moving to sit down on the couch across from Ewan, "we went to the cafe to grab something to eat. I ordered a burger and fries but he cracked a joke about me being obese so I opted for a salad," she said and Ewan regretted the decision of letting go of the paper so that he couldn't strangle it, "but it was okay because it tasted damned good. We then decided to go for a walk We went to the park. He walked me under the bridge and decided he'd try his best to cop a feel..."

"I beg your pardon?" Ewan shouted standing before barking for Stuart to join them in the living room. Stuart stepped into the living room and looked between the two of them. "You said that she was okay going out with that boy but he first called her obese and then copped a feel under the bridge in the park. Gentleman, my..." then his shouts ended as he heard Ronan burst into fits of laughter. Turning to look at her, he saw her holding out her blackberry which showed a photo of both Robbie and Ewan sitting at the window in the small cafe.

"You both suck at P.I.'s! We clocked you the minute we met up. Did you not think you were obvious by sitting directly across from our cafe in the window?" She then started to flick through the photos. "Who do you think phoned Dad to tell him that you were there?"

"You were in on this revenge!" Ewan gasped turning round to look at Stuart, his finger pointed as he felt hurt by the sudden betrayal. He knew they'd always ganged up on him but he didn't think Stuart would do this to him. "Oh boy, played by my own family!" He gasped dramatically before turning to look at Ronan. "So, honestly, how did the date go?"

"It was amazing and he's going to take me out..." she stopped talking. "Do you mind?"

"No." Stuart answered quickly, glaring at Ewan who he could sense had been about to answer too hastily. "And I promise that your father and Uncle Robbie will not be there at the next meet up. I think they've learnt their lesson because I'm sure Jamie is doing the exact same to Robbie as we speak."

"Thanks dad," she said jumping running over to press a kiss to his cheek before running upstairs to her room. Ewan rounded on Stuart, his eyes narrowed in a glare but Stuart just grinned as he moved over to his husband and pressed his hands against his waist and smiled before reaching up and pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Don't give up the day job," he whispered against his lips before moving back into the kitchen causing Ewan to groan as he pondered over how he'd been stupid enough to be caught. It was fine though, he thought as he sat back down and picked up his paper again, because next time he'd bug the cafe. Or Ronan. It was possible. He knew it. For now, he'd just have to deal with the idea that his little girl was growing up and now finding herself a boyfriend.


End file.
